


Just You and Me, Plus Him Makes Three

by Midori_Fuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HD Domesticity Fest 2021, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Sarcastic Draco Malfoy, Sleepy Harry, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Fuse/pseuds/Midori_Fuse
Summary: Despite Draco’s concerns, Harry’s...cousin, if you could even call him that, was coming to stay. Several days of destruction and sleepy cuddles later, and they are all still alive… kind of.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100
Collections: HD Domesticity Fest





	Just You and Me, Plus Him Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (#25: Dudders is set to stay with them over the weekend and Draco is worried. It’s been a while since Harry mentioned seeing his cousin and Draco barely recalls his existence. But somehow, and no one quite knows how it happened, Dudley Dursley is to be their house guest.)
> 
> Fanfiction by Midori_Fuse

“Remind me again _why_ your cousin is coming to stay with us?” Draco asked, though it earned him a disapproving look from his husband.

“We are hosting Dudley because he is in town and wanted to catch up… and let bygones be bygones. No point worrying over the past, Draco. We should know that better than anybody. People change and move on. We were kids,” the raven said, though it sounded more like he was reminding himself of that fact than Draco. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the blonde muttered sarcastically. “I must have missed the psychopathic murderer prompting his every decision. How could I have been so blind?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but at the very least, he was young and impressionable.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that he was an arse.”

“No, but so were you, and look where we ended up,” he smiled, looping his arm through the blonde’s.

“The fact that you have taste has nothing to do with this.”

“Right,” Harry laughed, “that was definitely the point I was making.” Harry leaned over to hiss the blonde’s temple, “Now come on. I do not need Dudley getting lost in Wizarding London. He’ll lose an appendage or two and probably never get it back again.”

“Right so, why not… stop and rest for a bit. You know, I’m feeling a little tired,” the blond pouted.

“Draco… we are not dilly-dallying so that my cousin gets mauled. Now come on.”

“Spoilsport,” the blond muttered, but it was accented with the of barest smiles, full of love and warmth for the man now dragging him towards to platforms.

Despites Draco’s begrudging they arrived early and watched the train come into the station. Harry waited anxiously for his cousin - on a number of levels - with Draco anxiously watching him. Several minutes passed, and just as Harry was starting to really freak out and was imagining the screaming match from his aunt and uncle, a nudge broke Harry out of his reverie and he looked up to see Dudley walking towards the two of them. 

“Harry! It’s so good to see you! It’s been so long,” Dudley said smiling as he dragged his luggage towards them, at which Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of ‘Strange that…’ but Harry glared at him out of the corner of his eyes and Draco focused his attention on shrinking their ‘guest’s’ luggage for the trip home. 

“It’s nice to see you as well, Dudley,” Harry said, a practiced but tight smile lining his features. 

“So… um, how far how away do you live?”

“Not far really, but we didn’t plan on walking. I- I thought we might just… teleport? Portal? If you don’t mind.”

“Oh,” the boy replied looking a bit taken aback, “no not at all. Whatever works for you.”

“Right, just… Draco?” the raven asked, his eyes pleading with the blonde to make this as painless as possible. Draco sighed, pulling out a hat.

“Hang on,” the blonde instructed, glancing his watch. “15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10 …”

Harry felt his spine tingle and his insides curl as he resisted the urge to relieve himself of his breakfast on the pavement where he now stood in front of Grimmauld Place. 

“Here we are,” Draco said absently gesturing forward as he smoothed himself down and packed away the hat once again. “Home sweet home.”

“Wow…”

\------------

Dudley’s stunned exclamation from the exterior turned into stunned silence as they toured the house and pointed out the various rooms that he might need. They had made a lot of repairs since the war. From the exterior alone it was unrecognizable, but the inside… it was clad in neat but homely furnishings of silver and gold scattered throughout the various rooms and levels of the house. Dudley would have sworn it was bigger on the inside than the out but it was either his imagination or simply another form of the magic that seemed so prolific around them. 

“… and this is your room,” Harry said, finishing the brief tour as they arrived at what, according the Harry, was to be his room.

“Oh, right. Thank you,” he mumbled, still in a slight state of shock, as he stepped forward.

“Dudley? I’m sorry, but A- Aunt Petunia mentioned you’d be coming to stay but she didn’t mention if the was reason or… a specific duration?” Harry asked, his smile tight.

“Or it being an option” Draco muttered from beside his husband, receiving an elbow to his ribs for it, though Dudley seemed not to notice either, or he was being very polite about it. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. She must have forgotten. I’m being transferred for work, temporarily at this stage, and I need a place to stay for a few days, maybe a week, while the previous tenants move out of my soon-to-be apartment.”

“Oh well, we’d be happy to have you until then,” Harry smiled, barely a tremble in his voice, though Draco watched him with growing concern. A week? A week with his childhood bully? Well, his first childhood bully. This was going to be a breeze…

\---------------

“Harry, where are the toothbrushes?” Dudley called from upstairs. It had barely even been three hours since he’d arrived and Draco was just about ready to hand him over to the Dementors. Unfortunately, they had all been abolished after The War. So, it seemed he was out of luck. 

“On the top shelf in the cupboard in the bathroom,” Harry called back, sighing quietly as he did so. 

“And, where are the spare towels?”

“Same cupboard, two shelves down.”

“Oh right. Thanks!”

“You’re welcome…” Harry mumbled, as Draco’s arms snaked around him, his breath a warm tickle on his ear, the cool air of a silencing charm a stark contrast. 

“It will be fine my love. You have battled psychopaths before. There is nothing you cannot do. Nay, you won that battle when we were fighting. Together… we are unstoppable,” Draco announced, puffing his chest out a bit for added effect. Harry chuckled lightly, but it was half-hearted. Draco just sighed, and hugged his husband tighter. 

“We’re going to be okay, Harry. It’s just one week.”

“Yeah… It -It’ll be fine,” Harry mumbled, his voice barely audible with his face buried in the blondes shoulder. 

\---------------------

The sun rose early the next morning, shining gently through the curtains onto a sound-asleep Harry. His breath coming out in gentle snores. Blithely unaware and unconcerned with the trials and tribulations he was sure to face in the coming hours. It was Draco’s favourite moment of the day, besides the evening couch time of course. He seemed so at peace, and… that was something that they sometimes lacked. 

Draco watched, charmed, as the sleepy mop blinked a couple of times, mumbling something about how he’d overslept or some nonsense, and let his head flop back on to the pillow in defeat. With a light chuckle, the blonde brushed the hair out of the raven’s eyes, and gave him a light kiss.

“Good morning, my love.”

“g- morning,” murmured a still sleepy Harry. 

“Guess what today is?”

“Hmm…”

“It’s our day off! I thought we could go to park for a stroll, or maybe the shops, and then have a relaxing afternoon to ourselves.”

“… how do you always know what to say?”

“Well, I would say that I’m just talented, but truthfully, you’re just painfully predictable, Potter.”

“Shut up Malfoy.” The blond smirked. “There is a slight issue with your plan though. We are three now. We have a guest. We can’t go wandering around for hours and leave him alone.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine for a few hours. What’s the worst he can do… blow the place up? In which case, that’s why we have elves, Harry. And besides, all the muggles-”

“Humans.”

“-are stuck to their rectangles-”

“Phones.”

“-all the time anyway.” Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but relented.

“Fine, but then what about this afternoon?”

“What about this afternoon?”

“Well, what are we supposed to do? Banish him away to his room for even longer, or say ‘sure why not, the more childhood bullies for cuddle time the better!’?” Draco pouted. “Fine, sorry, that wasn’t fair, and I don’t see you that way anymore my love, but you know what I mean.”

“I do, Harry… But so help me, if you compare me to Him again-” The blonde’s ranting and any further complaints were cut off by a set soft lips pressed to his. 

A moment later, Draco, too incoherent to immediately complain just glared. 

“Something wrong, dear?” Harry grinned, a little smug. Or maybe a lot smug.

“That wasn’t fair,” the blonde pouted.

“What wasn’t?” the raven asked, blinking innocently.

“… I hate you.”

“Love you too. Now are we going out this morning or what?” he asked, grin still in place.

\------------------------

Harry’s love-filled high lasted until he reached the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Harry! I wasn’t sure if you’d be awake, so I just thought I’d make some breakfast, but the toaster, didn’t really want to work for me. Or the fridge, or umm…. Sorry…” Dudley mumbled, as Harry’s eyes roamed over the destroyed kitchen. Previously charmed items were apparently resistant to… muggle use. Not surprising, really, but it would seem kitchen repairs was about to take priority on their list of things to do today if they ever wanted to eat again. There went their Saturday… Oh well. It would happen. Eventually. 

Harry felt rather than saw Draco enter the room. The soft footsteps from behind him slowed to a stop, and he felt the appalled silence. Oddly enough, Draco had become the cook of their household, and Dudley had just lain waste to… pretty much all of it. Not a single utensil laid untouched. He looped an arm around the blonde’s waste, whispering in his ear.

“Come now, Dray. It’s not so bad. We’ll have this fixed in no time, and we can going shopping for new things as well. You have been saying that you wanted a new kettle…” Draco glared, but didn’t otherwise comment in front of the now sweating company, and, taking a breath, walked back up to their room. 

“Is he- Is he okay? I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, Dudley. Just- maybe keep a low profile for today, and ask the elves for help next time?”

“Elves…?” Harry sighed. 

“Mitsy?”

“Master Potter, sir. What can Mitsy do for you?” the elf asked, popping out from nowhere, and scaring Dudley half to death.

“Mitsy, I need you to give my cousin a hand please. He isn’t accustomed to magic. Provide him with guest access.”

“Mitsy will do as the master wishes,” she bowed.

“Thank you, Mitsy. That will be all.” The elf bobbed once more before vanishing again. “Right, so, Mitsy will be keeping an ear out for you, so just call for her and she will appear. Please let her help you. I don’t need to replace a different room each day,” Harry smiled, as Dudley blushed.

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine. Tell you what, why don’t you stay here, and if you like you can help the elves clear everything out, and Draco and I will go shopping for supplies?”

“I, uh yeah. Okay. That’s… sure, Harry,” the boy relented, though he seemed a little opposed to the idea. Harry just watched him a moment longer before going to find his almost certainly pouting husband to take him shopping. 

\------------------------

They strolled around Diagon Alley in silence, quiet but comfortable, glancing from shopfront to shopfront; watching the people coming and going; seeing children excitedly dragging around their guardians to prepare for the coming school year. 

It brought a smile to Harry’s face reliving the momentary joy of their pre-school shopping, and the realisation that they had been able to save that moment for the next generation. He wished many more of his own generation had been around to appreciate it, but he knew, for those smiling faces, that it had been worth it. 

“Harry? You okay?” a now concerned looking Draco asked, but Harry only smiled.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.”

Their morning hadn’t gone quite to plan, obviously. And their strolling had been overruled by the need for food items and utensils, but it hadn’t managed to get in the way of the couples leisurely pace and enjoyment at simply being together. Not even a batch of burnt looking cookies could ruin their mood. Close, but not quite.

“Harry!” Dudley almost yelled as they arrived home, “I’m sorry about early. And I am really sorry Mr. Malfoy about all your appliances… And so, I wanted to make it up to you both!” The pair exchanged a worried glance as Dudley turned excitedly to get something off Mitsy behind him. “I baked you these!” he said thrusting the… _slightly_ overcooked- No, they were burnt. No getting around it… Burnt biscuits - well, Harry assumed that’s what they were - right under their noses. “Well, I mean, technically I didn’t bake them myself, because you know… the oven… But I got Misty to help and we made them together!” the boy continued to ramble.

“Oh! Umm, thank you, Dudley. You know you didn’t have to. This morning was an accident. We aren’t about to kick you out for burning toast-”

“-or destroying the rest of the kitchen,” muttered a still petty blonde.

“So, really. Everything is fine.”

“Yeah I know. I just wanted to anyway.”

“Well, thank you. _We_ -” Harry said, elbowing Draco, “-appreciate it. Come on. Let’s have some cereal-”

“And cookies!” Dudley added, his face lighting up.

“-and cookies,” Harry amended, “and then we can put all of this back together,” he said glancing between the half cleaned up kitchen and new boxes Draco had shrunk to fit on the table.

Dudley, still grinning clenched the tray of cookies harder and followed after Mitsy as she lead him into the dinner room. As the two left Harry snaked an arm around the blonde’s waist, his chin over his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” the raven murmured.

“For what, Harry?” Draco asked, as he placed down a set of bowls. 

“For being here, with me. For always being here.”

“Till death do us part, Harry, and even beyond,” Draco said softly, gently pressing a kiss to his husband’s temple.

“…”

“What?”

“Even if I destroy the kitchen… again?”

“Oh, well in that case I’m done,” the blonde said making to leave but Harry only chuckled turning him around and pressing his lips to the blonde’s.

“Now,” the raven said, pulling away to look at his now blushing partner, “come on. We can’t make Dudley wait all day. He looked so excited.”

“Please don’t make me eat those- those…”

“Biscuits. I think. And yes, you will, and you are going to be a good sport about it.” Draco pouted, but with a soft glare from his husband relented and trailed after him into the dining room, arms laden with bowls and spoons.

\--------------------------

Part way through… breakfast - Lunch? Brunch? - Draco had to leave to answer the Floo, leaving it just the two of them; Harry and Dudley. All alone... Sitting a little awkwardly together, in silence for the most part as they focused on their food. Though, that didn’t last long.

“Harry?” Dudley started abruptly, causing the raven to almost choke on his cereal.

“Uh, yes. Dudley?”

“I just wanted to say that- I’m- I’m sorry. For everything. I know apologies don’t just make things better, but I at least wanted you to know that I am sorry. For everything. For our home, for my parents, for the way I treated you. I’m sorry for all of it.”

“Thank you, for saying that. It means a lot, but,” Harry hedged, unsure how to continue, “for the sake of honesty, I can’t tell you I’m okay. A lot of things happened in that place, more than either of us will ever be able to name, and I am not going to pretend it’s suddenly okay. _But_ , I will accept your offer of an olive branch, if that is truly what you are offering.” Harry saw Dudley sigh, the tension leaving his shoulders, as though a great weight had been lifted off them. 

“Yes. Yes please. That would be amazing, Harry,” the boy said, as Harry just smiled. It didn’t mean things were alright, but it gave them the option to move past what things had been. 

Several minutes passed like that, a silence between them as they each contemplated what it meant for them in future. 

“So… Harry, now that _that’s_ all cleared up, can I ask you something?”

“I don’t see why not,” he shrugged.

“What’s Mr. Malfoy, Draco, here for?” Harry waited, tilting his head, to see if there was any elaboration, but none came. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you are referring to…”

“Well, I just- Not to be rude or anything - but he is always here so I thought he must have lived here, and you’re awfully close for roommates, and… You know- you can tell, I won’t tell a soul, I swear! But… is he like… a secret lover or something…?”

“Wait, you thought-” Harry snorted, trying to bite his tongue, “-we were roommates?”

“Well, it’s not as though I go up on to the third floor where your rooms are… but you are always quite friendly with each other, and- _Why are you laughing_?!”

“Draco!” Harry called, summoning the blonde into the room, almost in hysterics, “He thought- Dudley- he thought you were my secret lover!” He said tears streaming down his face from laughter. Draco just stared for a moment before responding.

“With an arse like this? I’m not anyone’s secret anything,” and strutted back out, leaving Harry gripping the table, trying not to fall off his chair from laughter. 

“Dudley, I-” he hiccupped inelegantly, trying to regain his composure, “Dudley, I think we need to clear up something- And I will do my best to say this as politely but-”

“HE SWINGS THE OTHER WAY DUDS!”

“ _Draco Lucius Malfoy_! Sorry, umm, but he is mostly right. Draco and I are married, going on three years,” Harry smiled. A pale and confused Dudley finally put all the pieces together and started blushing.

“Oh, _oh_. I am so sorry. Originally, I just thought you were really good friends, from school or something I guess.”

“Friend? He wished he was my friend back in school?”

“As I recall, I turned _you_ down.”

“And I made you regret it every day after.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty accurate. You were a prat though.”

“And you were a git.”

“You still are.”

“So, I guess nothing has changed then… git.”

A visibly distraught Dudley just gazed on with confusion as he watched the two bicker back and forth. What confused him most of all is that towards the end, it looked more like they were flirting than fighting, but… that made no sense! They were- Were they even fighting?! He just- He wasn’t sure. 

\---------------------------

The afternoon passed slowly as the group gradually repaired the damage. They probably could’ve called in someone to fix it, but it was easier doing it themselves. And, the publicity, and privacy - or lack thereof - was a bit of an issue. Besides, they were two of the most powerful wizards around. What could possibly go wrong?

Dudley was tasked with ferrying the broken pieces to the growing pile outside, as Draco tried to re-charm and install the new devices. Harry was… providing moral support? And light? Some of the time?

“Harry so help me if you get distracted again and point that lumos in my eyes one more time I swear to Merlin-”

“Sorry sorry,” Harry said, hurrying to redirect the light as Draco hit his head, again. Harry winced. “Sorry…” Draco glared into the new light. “I’m helping…”

“Are you now?” the blonde asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Maybe…”

“Uh huh.” The blonde muttered something else that Harry didn’t catch as he reached back into the cabinet to try and rewire the last switch. 

“Alright that was the last one. The last switch is done. I do not want to see another switch for as long as I live.”

“Really? That’s a shame. I mean, I thought you might’ve liked to switch tonight…” Draco stared at him blankly for a moment before closing his eyes.

“So help me Harry if you just said what I think you said-”

“No. Never mind. I just thought-” Harry’s sentence trailed off as an arm wrapped around his waist, another behind his neck pressing a set of lips to his. 

“I swear to Merlin you are going to be the death of me, Potter.”

“Well, till death do us part. Wouldn’t want anyone cutting in and taking my job,” Harry smirked.

Draco just shook his head indulgently at his husband. 

\---------------------------

The next morning felt lazy, but, with a ringing alarm, Draco was reminded that they did in fact still have to go to work. 

With a groan, he made to get up, but felt an arm cling around his waist. 

“Nooooooooo. Don’t go. Warm. Soft. Stay. Mine.”

“I’m always soft with you, but that is beside the point. We have to go to work. Both of us, so come on sleepy head. I swear I only set that alarm to get you out of bed. Come on.”

“No,” the mop huffed, squeezing himself between Draco and his pillow. “Not going… Day off.”

“No silly. That was yesterday. Remember? When we had to rebuild my entire kitchen. But now we have to go back.”

“No. Day off. Extra.”

“Wait. What do you mean? What are you talking about?” the blonde asking pulling away from a very disgruntled Harry. Harry rubbed his eyes, glaring half-heartedly. 

“Dudley and I went shopping last night…”

“Yes, you went to get me more apples for pie. So what?”

“And we might have stopped by the ministry on our way home and… gotten us an extra day off to ‘spend with family’,” Harry concluded, a sleepy, but now also meek look covering his features.

““You did… what?”

“Might have talked to our bosses, and gotten us another day off?”

“You got us an extra day off? You know that will mean more paperwork right?”

“Yeah, but I figured you’d earned it. We can worry about that tomorrow.”

“… I love you.”

“I do believe that’s why you married me, love. But I love you too,” Harry smiled, snuggling closer as the blonde laid back down to enjoy their lazy morning together.

\-----------------

The next few days passed peacefully after that, each one starting to blur together in a strange sort of routine. Dudley took calls from one of the studies as he tried to arrange his new living quarters and work, while Harry and Draco went to work. They came home around seven, and ate dinner together discussing stories from their childhood, and what had happened at work, though of course the information was limited, given Harry and Draco’s high positions in the ministry and higher access to information. 

Still, it came as a surprise when several days later Dudley came late to breakfast, with news. 

Harry was in the process spooning extra sugar into his husbands mug of coffee, as Draco warmed a treacle tart for the raven when Dudley burst into the kitchen, two wands swiftly pointed in his direction. But after a second Harry breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his.

“Dudley, what are you doing scaring us so early in the morning? Trust me, you don’t want to know what it’s like the kind of spells we have to use.”

“I’m sorry, really,” he said glancing at the blonde that had only raised his eyebrows, instead of lowering his wand, “but I just want to let you know… they’re ready for me to move in! The renovations are _finally_ done! Isn’t that great?” 

“That’s great Dudley, really. So, when will you go?” Harry asked, his smile tight.

“Well I was thinking I would pack and make sure everything was organised while you two are at work today and then leave tomorrow morning…? If that’s okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sure that would work fine,” Harry said, a smile planted on his face, as Dudley grinned once more before running out of the room again. 

“You okay, Harry?” Draco asked, concern plain in his voice, a whisper of magic moving around them as the blonde placed a silencing charm.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, turning back to their mugs.

“Okay. Truth this time? I know this is going to be… confusing. Hating someone and then not and still being family, and then watching them leave even if not forever, and… you have a lot of stuff to think over. I get it, better than anyone.” Harry sighed.

“It’s just- we weren’t friends, and then we weren’t enemies, and now he’s leaving and I am kind of glad, but then I feel guilty, and I’m kind of sad to lose whatever it is we just built. And-” he cut himself off, taking a breath. 

“You aren’t losing anything, love. You are gaining something you didn’t have before, but- it’s just going to take a while for the two of you to figure out how it works. But it’ll get there. I promise,” he said, pulling Harry into a hug. 

\-------------------

The next day they waved Dudley off, suitcases - regular sized again - in hand, and the mistakes of past, if not repaired, then on their way to being forgiven. The pair walked back inside, hand in hand, Harry’s head on Draco’s shoulder as they went about making coffee and treacle tarts as another day began.

It didn’t take long for their routine to fall back into place. The sleepy days off. The strolls in the park, or leisurely hours spent together in coffee shops and cafes - though Draco always protested saying that his food was better, which it was, but Harry couldn’t let him get too big-headed. They had even been able to get tickets to see one of the most recent theatre productions. Though the people trying to network sometimes became tiresome, it was nice to get out of the house. They had been invited to the new production of pretty woman. It was one of Draco’s favourites, not that he would ever admit it. And so, their lives fell back into place. 

So, when a letter came weeks later, Harry was surprised to find it was from Dudley. He was even more surprised to see that one letter turn into a weekly correspondence between the two. Eventually, they would become longer, monthly letters, but the two always made sure to keep in touch. Harry would sit down to read the latest one and reply each Saturday night at his desk, as Draco came in with a warm cup of hot chocolate, plant a kiss on his husband’s temple and head off to read in the living room, a soft melody of whatever Draco was listening to that night echoing through the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Mod note: Thank you for reading this work of the Domesticity Fest! Remember to send the author a nice comment and a lovely Kudo!


End file.
